Oh Doctor!
by chariotdunord
Summary: Suffering from a great headache, you find yourself in the clinic of Dr. Ursula Callistis. A silly 2nd-person POV fic written for my friend's birthday a bit ago.


You looked around listlessly at the receptionist area. It was small but well decorated - certainly more homely than any other doctor's office you've been in. But this wasn't an office you normally visit. It was a streetside walk-in clinic run by a "Dr. Ursula Callistis" according to the sign out front. And the reason you're seeing a random doctor in the middle of your city?

Well, it was the closest thing on your way home, and you badly needed to treat this splitting headache and developing cough. You've had way too many late nights in a row doing homework or whatnot, and goddamn you should have listened to your friends more when they tell you to go to sleep, because right then you were exhausted and your head hurt like the dickens.

So in a feverish daze, you've stumbled your way into the clinic, asked the receptionist for an appointment even though it was probably near closing by this hour, and collapsed into one of the padded chairs. The receptionist left not soon after you came in, leaving you alone in the waiting room. You were nodding off at that point, but luckily you didn't have to wait much longer.

"Hello? Excuse me, miss?" You bolted up. Your head hurt so badly that you didn't even hear your own name being called at first. You started to mumble an apology but that's when you looked up.

A woman more beautiful than you've ever seen stood in front of an open door. She was tall and fair-skinned. Her long, dark-blue hair was tied up into a ponytail, and behind smart glasses her eyes were a vivid, sparkling red.

You felt your breath hitch in your throat, and if your body didn't feel hot before _oh boy_ it certainly did then. She was _gorgeous_. Not to mention you have a thing for doctors, and she looked stunning in her lab coat and dark blue scrub, holding a clipboard in one hand.

You must have swooned right there because she hurried over to you and steadied you with a gentle grasp on your arm.

"Oh goodness, are you okay? Well, I suppose you wouldn't be here if you weren't," she said with a sheepish laugh, and it was the prettiest thing you've ever heard. "Come on, let's get you checked right away."

She led you through the doors and a short hallway, all the while keeping a hold on your arm. You could feel your own heartbeat race through your chest at the continual contact.

"Please excuse my appearance, I usually expect to close up about this hour."

"Uh... no, I'm sorry. I know it's late," you managed out.

 _Excuse her appearance? There isn't a single thing wrong with it!_ You thought to yourself. _If anyone's appearance is questionable tonight it's mine._

The two of you arrived at the examination room, and she sat you down at the table. Your mind was too hazy to follow very carefully what she was doing. All you could focus on was how her eyes roamed over your body and the way her hands made your skin tingle with every touch as she inspected you.

She felt at your stomach, your back, your neck, and your face. If you were in any less of a stupor you would've felt far more self-conscious over it.

Finally she pulled away and went over to her desk.

"I'm prescribing you some light medicine just in case," she said while typing at a computer. "But what you mostly need is lots of rest, okay?"

"Yeah, sure… I'll do that."

After she finished, Ursula turned around. A few silent moments as she stared at you, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" You ask, squirming a little bit in your seat.

"I'm just worried. Will you be able to get home safely in your condition?"

"Um… I'll manage."

She frowned, clearly not liking the thought, but then quickly smiled again. "I have an idea! Why don't I take you home?"

"EH!? Y-You don't need to-"

"No, I insist. You shouldn't be out at night on your own like this."

"But-"

"Give me a moment to change, and we'll head out, okay?"

Before you could say another word, she was out the door. You leaned back onto the examination table and sighed. It looked like you'd be with Dr. Callistis for a little while longer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Who wouldn't want to be treated by Ursula? I might continue this some day. This is for my friend Jinx (croixmeridies on tumblr). Also, please look at my friend Marjo's amazing art that I requested based off of this (missmarjolaine on tumblr, post 168768473770).


End file.
